<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[PODFIC] all talk of circadian rhythm by Oceantail Podfics (Oceantail)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24087895">[PODFIC] all talk of circadian rhythm</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceantail/pseuds/Oceantail%20Podfics'>Oceantail Podfics (Oceantail)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>In the Heights - Miranda/Hudes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>9:47 to be exact, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Character Study, Character of Colour square, Download Available, Gen, Insomnia, Podfic, Podfic &amp; Podficced Works, Podfic Bingo 2020, Podfic But Make It About Musicals, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Voiceteam 2020 Week 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:09:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24087895</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceantail/pseuds/Oceantail%20Podfics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Five reasons why five people are awake at 2AM.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Blue</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[PODFIC] all talk of circadian rhythm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisstableground/gifts">thisstableground</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23925538">all talk of circadian rhythm</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisstableground/pseuds/thisstableground">thisstableground</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <audio></audio>
</p><p><strong>Duration</strong>: 9:47</p><p><strong>Size</strong>: 13.4MB     <strong>Type</strong>: MP3</p><p><strong>Stream on Internet Archive: </strong> <a href="https://archive.org/details/podfic-all-talk-of-circadian-rhythm">here</a></p><p>
  <strong>Download available</strong>
</p><p><strong>Music: </strong> <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Uhb4ecxDJF0">When You're Home (instrumental)</a></p><p>and</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V6w0eAqEhhU">In the Heights (instrumental)</a>
</p><p><strong>Original Text</strong>: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23925538">all talk of circadian rhythm</a></p><p><strong>Author</strong>: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisstableground/pseuds/thisstableground">thisstableground</a></p><p><strong>Read by</strong>: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceantail/pseuds/Oceantail">Oceantail</a></p><p><strong>Editor</strong>: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceantail/pseuds/Oceantail">Oceantail</a></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>